1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a toolbox handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, toolbox handles are made of hard materials to sustain heavy loads, and in order to increase the loading capacity, a radial dimension of the handle is enlarged or the handle has a solid structure. The toolbox handles disclosed in TWI435796, TWM447302 and TWD152976 have the above-mentioned structure. However, this kind of conventional arts focus on higher loading capacity and neglect user's feeling of gripping.
Therefore, TW569890 provides a suitcase handle in which an upper portion and a lower portion of the handle are made of two different materials. The upper portion of the handle is made of a harder material, and the lower portion of the handle is made of a softer material to improve the comfort of gripping. In addition, at least one through hole is disposed between the upper portion and the lower portion to increase air convection, keep the handle dry and prevent odors. However, in this kind of conventional arts, when the lower portion is made of the softer material, the loading capacity of the handle is reduced. The loading capacity is neglected for the pursuit of comfort. Besides, the through holes disposed between the upper and lower portions of the handle cause the upper portion to be too soft and deform easily, and the through holes will close completely to block air convection. After multiple times of use, the lower portion and the upper portion are prone to separate from each other.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.